


Scream

by selenamasters95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 11, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole tags along with Sam and Dean to help them with Lucifer and it doesn't go to plan. </p>
<p>Honestly, when does it ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

A grief filled scream tore through the chilled air. Cole winced at the pain he could hear as he held the youngest Winchester back. Lucifer looked up from where Dean’s body lay, a cold smirk on his lips. Sam didn’t noticed as he stared at the body of his brother, his best friend, his everything. Cole tried to pull Sam back, knowing that the devil would go after Sam next but the young man continued to fight against his hold. 

“Ah Sammy. Did you really think you and Dean could defeat me.” Lucifer taunted, the bloody knife clutched in his hand. Sam’s anguish filled eyes slowly turned cold as his gaze shifted from Dean’s body to Lucifer. Lucifer smirked as he walked towards Sam, almost chuckling with glee as Cole pulled Sam back a step. Sam’s cold eyes never left Lucifer’s, an angel blade clutched tightly in his fist. In a move that surprised everyone, including himself, Sam tore\ himself out of Cole’s grip and lunged towards Lucifer. The angel blade slid cleanly into Lucifer’s chest,  a bright glow flickering under Castiel’s skin. Lucifer stared in surprise, (he had been sure that Sam and Dean wouldn’t harm Castiel), before pain enveloped him as the blade slid down towards his stomach with Sam using a strength he didn’t know he had. Sam ripped the blade out Lucifer’s stomach but didn’t watch the now dead vessel fall to the floor. The silver blade fell from Sam’s hand as he hurried over to Dean's side, barely noticing the pain in his knees as they hit the stone floor beside his too still brother. 

“Dean...” Sam whispered. Cole slowly approached Sam, well aware that he would end up dead if he surprised Sam. Sam wasn’t aware of the tears that were running down his face as he pulled his brother’s body into his arms. “Dean...” Sam sobbed. Cole looked up towards the ceiling his own eyes burning with tears as he heard the pain in Sam’s voice, as he watched someone he knew to be so strong sound so broken. It reminded him of the battlefield a little too much. He whipped around, his gun raised as the sound of footsteps registered. He spotted a woman staring at Sam and Dean. He hurried over to her and stopped her before she could run over. Sam’s arms tightened around Dean at the sound of a woman’s gasp. 

“Dean...” Sheriff Jody Mills whispered. Cole looked from her to Sam then back again, realizing that she knew them. Jody looked slowly from Sam and Dean towards Cole, the pain-filled sobs that were once again coming from Sam ripping at her heart. “What happened.” She demanded, struggling to keep her tone hard. Before Cole could answer, a new presence filled the room, radiating power. Cole looked behind him at Sam and noticed a woman with dark hair kneeling in front of them. He opened his mouth to warn her not to touch when Sam looked ather. 

“Please...help...” He whispered, his anguish evident in his tone. The woman reached a hand towards Sam and touched his cheek. The woman place her other hand over the deep wound on Dean’s chest. She looked at him.

“You killed Lucifer.” She observed quietly. Sam looked down at Dean’s pale face. “No one should’ve been able to kill Lucifer. He’s an archangel.” She looked over at the dead body before looking at Sam. “And he was using your friend as a vessel...” She let her fingertips trail down his cheek. “What will you give me in return” She asked him suddenly.

“Anything...” Sam answered, fearing that the reapers wouldn’t let Dean’s soul go. 

“Don’t.” Cole couldn’t help but shout but Sam ignored him. 

“Just...please...” Sam whispered sounding like the sam devastated kid who begged the trickster to turn back time so long ago. The anguish she could hear in Sam’s voice and the devastation in his eyes tore at Amara. She watched as he looked back down at Dean’s still face.

“You killed Lucifer.” She repeated. “He wanted to lock me away so for that...I will give you your brother back.” She whispered to him. After a moment of strange hesitation, she pressed her lips to Sam’s forehead. She whispered something against his skin as the hand that covered the wound in Dean’s chest began to glow. Amara leaned away from Sam to allow him to stared down at his brother’s face. Cole and Jody couldn’t do more than watch as the fatal wound slowly closed. The next few minutes seemed to take forever before Dean let out a harsh gasp. Amara stood and backed away slightly, watching the relief and absolute joy light up Sam’s face as he watched his brother’s eyes open. Emotions she never felt before filled her as she realized she was the cause of that joy. 

Sam pulled Dean into a tight hug, forgetting the blood that stained his hands. Dean’s arms went around Sam as a sob broke free from his little brother before he could stop it. Dean closed his eyes and held on for a moment longer before pulling back. He looked around and noticed Castiel’s body first. He slowly looked from the body to Sam to ask who had killed Cas until he noticed Sam staring at the cement floor and the blood on his brother’s hands. 

“You....” he started but like several times before, Sam knew what he was saying and nodded. Dean slowly stood with Sam’s help, trying to process that when he tensed upon noticing Amara, who was walked to stand by Castiel’s body. He quickly put himself in front of Sam but she just smiled faintly and looked passed him to Sam. Dean looked from her to Sam as she disappeared. Before he could ask, Jody walked over and pulled him into a light hug. Dean hugged her back and looked once again at Castiel’s body. Cole opened his mouth to say something but kept quiet when Jody slapped his arm. 

“I had to...” Sam whispered, guilt replacing the hurt. Dean looked over at him. Jody grabbed Cole’s arm and pulled him outside to give Sam and Dean sometime. Dean barely noticed them leaving as he stared at his brother. Sam seemed to shrink into himself with the silence. He opened his mouth to explain, to defend his actions but realized he couldn’t make any words come. He knew he had killed Castiel while killing Lucifer but he also knew he would do it again, if only to make Lucifer hurt for what he had done. He looked at Dean fully this time when he repeated his earlier words. “I had to.” He told him,his voice louder and slightly steadier than before. 

Dean wanted to be angry, he wanted to rant and yell but he couldn’t find the will to. He knew that even if Sam had found a way to make sure Castiel had survived, Dean wouldn’t be comfortable around him for a long time. He would always see Castiel’s hand driving the blade into his chest just like he knew Sam still saw the night his soulless self allowed him to be turned and Gadreel using his hands to kill Kevin. Dean wanted to be angry but as he watched the various emotions flickering in his brother’s eyes, as he heard him repeat his words with more confidence he knew he couldn’t. He knew he would do the same thing if it had been Sam who had been killed. Dean pulled him back into a hug and held on when he felt it slowly being returned. He felt Sam bury his face in his neck. He pulled back after a moment. Sam pulled away and knelt down by Castiel’s body. He looked at Dean, the question in his eyes. Dean nodded and watched as Sam found a plastic sheet they could use to wrap him up now before they gave him a hunter’s funeral. 

A  few hours later, they watched Cas burn with Jody and, surprisingly, Cole standing near by. Dean turned to Cole, who was standing on his left side. 

“Thank you.” He told him in a low voice. “For trying to protect Sam.” he clarified when he saw brief confusion in Cole’s eyes. Cole nodded and took a couple of steps away to give them some privacy. He watched as Jody briefly hugged Sam and Dean again before standing beside him. 

“Thank you.” She told him. “For looking out for them.” She finished. He nodded and looked back to the two men now silhouetted in the glow of the fire. Dean looked over Sam as the flames died down. They turned and walked the couple of miles back over to a cabin where the Impala, Cole and Jody were waiting with some beer and burgers. Sam avoided looking at anyone as he sat down and ate his burger without question or complaint, which had Dean and Jody staring at him like he grew two heads. Sam finally noticed that Dean hadn’t started eating when he looked up. He was confused by the looks he being given. 

“What?” He asked. Dean just shook his head and began to eat his own burger. He suddenly looked at Sam, scared to ask but dying to know. 

“How am I alive? I thought the reapers told us that next we died, it would be permanent.” He watched Sam’s face as he asked the question and noticed a flicker of emotion. 

“Amara...Amara brought you back.” He answered. Dean stared at him in silence before suddenly standing. Sam scrambled up, bracing himself for pain and anger as Dean stared at him. 

“Why. Did you make a deal with her? What did she promise you.” He demanded, scared for Sam and angry though he didn’t know where the anger came from. 

“She said because I killed Lucifer...she would bring you back.” Sam answered him honestly. Dean stared at him. 

“Just like that.” Dean asked. Sam nodded then seemed to hesitate as he could still hear what she had whispered to him. Jody and Cole slowly stood, not knowing if they were needed to break up a fight. “What else.” Dean demanded. “You’re forgetting that I can still read your emotions like a book little brother. What else did she say.” Sam glanced at Jody and Cole, which was Jody’s cue to leave. She quickly pulled Cole outside and closed the door tight behind them. Cole looked at her.

“You sure it’s okay to leave them alone?” He asked, slightly uncertain. She nodded. 

“Trust me. It’s better than okay to leave them alone right now.” She answered as she glanced towards the closed front door. 

“How did you meet them?” Cole asked her suddenly. Jody looked at him and took a deep breath. 

“Well...we need to pass the time somehow.” She muttered before starting her story on how she met the Winchesters. While Jody was telling a story outside, Dean was staring at Sam as he whispered Amara’s last words to him. The whispered words sounded loud in the quiet room. 

“She...well...damn.” He muttered unable to form a sentence. He slowly walked over to Sam. “Thank you.” He whispered to him, preparing himself to break his ‘no chick-flick’ rule when wet hazel eyes looked up at him. He felt himself smile slightly. “Hold that thought.” He told him and darted outside. Sam couldn’t hear the words exchanged but felt slightly confused as Jody let out a laugh. He could hear engines starting up as Dean walked back inside and closed the front door. He went still at the sound of a lock being turned before Dean was back in front of him. “I love you Sammy” were the last words spoken in a night that slowly filled with passion as if both of them needed to reassure the other was safe and alive. They both knew that the grief of Castiel’s death and that Sam would soon feel the guilt from that but they took time to enjoy each other before reality crashed back into their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Cole so I wanted a story where he helps them. I also like to think that Amara would bring Dean back for Sam if something happened to Dean. I know she's this crazy strong, powerful female character who I have grown to love but I also like to think she has a soft side that would come out around the Winchesters like a lot of other characters. If she's a little OOC I'm sorry. In fact, if any of them are too ooc, that was not my intention. 
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments or both. Both would be good and I hope you enjoyed the story. :D


End file.
